BeYonD N0rMaLiTy
by angel2798
Summary: "If you like me so much, why don't you just get my attention by giving me flowers like a normal person?" "Normal is too boring. I got your attention by making a complete fool out of myself haven't I?" Drabbles of how Inuyasha tries to win Kagome's heart!
1. Pencils

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**BeYonD N0rMaLiTy**

**...**

_"When in doubt, make a fool of yourself. There is a microscopically thin line between being brilliantly creative and acting like the most gigantic idiot on earth."_  
_-Cynthia Heimel_

**...**

_*~*~*Pencils*~*~*_

He's been following me faithfully like the puppy he was ever since the day we met in art class.

He was the type to do anything to get my attention.

_CRUNCH! ! !_

Even though it meant making a complete fool of himself.

I turned to my right to see what he's done this time, just like the rest of the class.

Ignoring the confused looks and whispers of the other students, he stood and walked to the trash can and threw away the bunch of pencils he just broke in half.

After that, he went back to his easel, sat down, leaned closer to me and asked "Hey, Kagome. Do you have a pencil I could borrow?"

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think so far!

Thanks 4 Reading!


	2. Gym

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**BeYonD N0rMaLiTy**

**...**

_"No pain, no gain."_

_-Pirkei Avot_

**...**

_*~*~*Gym*~*~*_

Today in gym, I hurt my arm while playing volleyball in gym and got sent to the nurse.

From what Sango told me, Inuyasha decided to punch himself in the face in order to keep me company.

And that is the reason why I am sitting here in the nurse's office, holding an ice pack to my arm.

Meanwhile, he's sitting across from me with a black eye while holding a napkin to his nose to stop his nosebleed.

I wonder if he realizes that I think he's a complete psychopath.

Even now he still has that same smile on his face even as I'm raising an eyebrow at him.

How flattering.

* * *

Please Review and Thank 4 Reading!


	3. Ice Cream

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**BeYonD N0rMaLiTy**

**...**

_"Ice cream is the best thing ever. It brings you up when you feel down, and it's delicious!"_

_-Anonymous_

**...**

_*~*~*Ice Cream*~*~*_

After school, I went to my favorite ice cream shop, Seishiro's Ice Cream and before I walked into the parlor, I was stopped by a giant ice cream cone.

Lots of girls at my school said that Inuyasha Takahashi looked good enough to eat.

I didn't think they meant it _literally_ though.

I raised an eyebrow when he waved at me through the smiling ice cream scoop and waved back awkwardly before walking past him into the shop.

"Hello, welcome to Seishiro's Ice Cream. What would you—Ugh!"

Before the guy at the counter could finish, he was tackled to the floor roughly.

My eyes widened as I saw a hand clutching on to the counter, struggling to gain his composure.

Finally, Inuyasha stood up, stumbling as he tried to take off his ice cream costume.

"_I_ got this, Hachi." He interrupted, putting an arm in front of his chest to stop him from taking my order.

I giggled slightly behind my hand as Inuyasha shoved the costume into the other employee's arms and gained an annoyed glare from him.

Finally, he faced me once more, a bright smile adorning his features as he flipped his now unruly hair over his shoulder.

"So, what would you like, Kagome?"

* * *

Please Review and Thanks 4 Reading!


	4. Paint

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**BeYonD N0rMaLiTy**

**...**

_All that is necessary to paint well is to be sincere.  
- Maurice Denis_

**...**

_*~*~*Paint*~*~* _

I don't think Inuyasha realizes the true purpose of paintbrushes.

The entire class watched as he proceeded to dip his fingers into his palette of paint.

_Kagome_. He gently painted onto his easel.

He dipped another finger into a different color.

_KaGoMe._ He drew differently.

_Kagooomeee._

_Kag-ome_

_K.H._

This kept on going on through the rest of the class.

When he gave it in to Kaede-sama, she raised an eyebrow at the collage of my name written in a thousand ways.

"Um...nice job, Inuyasha." she praised him.

* * *

Please Review and Thanks 4 Reading!


	5. Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**BeYonD N0rMaLiTy**

**...**

_You know it's love when your beloved steals to make you happy and still eats your cooking even though you've already given them food poisoning._**  
**

_-Me! (couldn't find a good quote)_

**...**

_*~*~*Valentine's Day*~*~* _

Today was the day before Valentine's Day and the girls in my class made chocolate and secretly hid them in the desks for their crushes.

I rolled my eyes and watched them and their silly antics.

Meanwhile, Sango was badgering me about being the only girl in the school who didn't make chocolate.

It's not like I was _that_ bad at making chocolates.

It was just that if I made them, I wouldn't have anyone to give them to.

Sango just said I was being stupid. She ended up giving me a fifteen minute lecture about how important it is, how popular I am among the male population of our school, how I focus on my studies too much, and the fact that I'm going to die with 57 cats.

"Pleeeease, Kagome! You have to give chocolate to somebody!" the other girls whined.

I puffed my cheeks in annoyance and finally agreed.

Instead of making the chocolate, I bought a tiny box that cost $1.50 and shoved it into a random desk.

"Happy Valentine's Day, asshole." I muttered to the lucky recipient.

* * *

The next day was Valentine's Day and the room was filled with flowers and chocolate.

Right next to my desk, there were several flower bouquets and heart-shapes boxes of chocolates.

I ignored the buzz of the class and compliments of how many I got and sat down to read the cards.

There were notes from freshmen, sophomores, my grade, and even seniors.

Some were anonymous and others were the names of people I didn't even know went to this school.

When I was finally done with reading the notes, a multicolored bouquet of flowers were shoved into my face.

_Of course. How could I forget?_

I raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha's bouquet, that was filled with twelve different flowers in different colors.

He winked and I furrowed my brows, looking back and forth at his bouquet and the others.

All of the other bouquets had _eleven_ flowers and his had _twelve_.

"Seriously? You stole a flower from each bouquet to create your _own_?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"...Does it matter...?" he muttered, brushing off my question.

"Anyway, thanks for the chocolate, Kaggy." he said, holding up the store-bought box.

_So I put the box in the desk of the guy who wouldn't leave me alone? How ironic._

"What?! What makes you think that I gave them to you?"

Inuyasha shook his head sadly.

"Kagome...you..._suck_ at cooking. It was kinda obvious since every other girl made their own decent chocolate." he said painfully.

"Aren't you a dog? Can't you die from eating chocolate?"

"Excuse me, but I'm only HALF dog. Chocolate is an exception. But I do wish you would've gotten me a more...expensive box instead of a $2 one." he said in mock hurt.

"Actually, I paid $1.50 for it." I corrected.

"My point exactly."

* * *

A/N: Wow! Believe it or not, the chapter is actually a little less than 500...if you leave out this note and the quote and stuff at the top...I'm in the clear!

Please Review and Thanks 4 Reading!


	6. Tutor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**BeYonD N0rMaLiTy**

**...**

_My idiocy is limitless._**  
**

_-Anonymous_

**...**

_*~*~*Tutor*~*~*_

Inuyasha Takahashi is failing geometry all of a sudden.

Why do I get the feeling he's doing this on purpose just to get me to tutor him?

Maybe it's because on the last exam we got, he scored a 91%.

And then on this one, he got a 23%. Something was most definitely smelling fishy.

Inuyasha was told to stay after class with Narumi-sensei to talk about his grades and considering a tutor.

I walked back into the classroom, realizing that I forgot my calculator.

I chose the wrong moment to come back.

"So, Inuyasha who would you like to be your tutor?" I heard Narumi-sensei asked him.

I froze.

Inuyasha looked at me and gave me a smirk, before turning back to the teacher.

Meanwhile, I was just killing him with my eyes.

"I'd like Kagome to be my tutor." Inuyasha said eagerly.

_"WHAT?!"_

* * *

If you haven't already, try reading some of my other stories. I already see more people adding me to alerts and favorites.

Favorites+Alerts+Reviews= F.A.R

Help me get F.A.R...That makes me happy :)

Please Review and Thanks 4 Reading!


End file.
